


and you've gotta believe in something (so today I believed in you)

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Multi, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: you snuggle further under the covers, letting a soft contented noise escape your lips as reese turns and throws an arm over you. His eyes slip open just as you feel sleep dig its claws into you. You watch him yawn into his elbow with a small smile, and you slip into sleep with him pressing a kiss onto your cheek.-just a particularly lazy day for the three of them
Relationships: Avery Grey/Landry, Avery Grey/Landry/Reese, Avery Grey/Reese, Landry/Reese (Hustle Cat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	and you've gotta believe in something (so today I believed in you)

Reese drools in his sleep and you can't help your natural impulse to snap a picture. Your fingers are tapping on the camera app and you're lifting your phone up and into position when it gets swiped out of your hands. You pout up at Landry and he shakes his head fondly at you. Your pout vanishes as quickly as it appeared and you shoot him a grin, wriggling backwards into his arms. He squeezes you lightly and you both lazily watch the shorter boy sleep, Landry slipping your phone onto his nightstand as your eyes begin to slip shut. He laughs at you and you make a little whining noise up at him - sounding far too like a particularly fussy Mochi for comfort. He plants a soft kiss in your hair and carefully helps to maneuver you down and under the covers. Landry flashes a smile at you and stands to go. You whine again and he laughs, saying something about work. You pull a face even as you snuggle further under the covers, letting a soft contented noise escape your lips as Reese turns and throws an arm over you. His eyes slip open just as you feel sleep dig its claws into you. You watch him yawn into his elbow with a small smile, and you slip into sleep with him pressing a kiss onto your cheek. 

You wake up alone. You turn and the sheets next to you are still warm and you can hear the whirr of the coffee machine in the kitchen. You force yourself out of bed with a groan, stomach groaning at the smell of toast and coffee. You're rubbing sleep out of your eyes as you pad into the kitchen, Reese only looking up when you laugh. He's dug an apron out of somewhere and it's far too long for him. You assume it's Landry's although you've never seen him wear it. His cheeks go red as he stammers out an excuse about his clothes, although you notice that he's not got dressed either. You duck around the stove, mindful of the pancakes, and press a quick kiss on Reese's lips. He smiles at you and nods at a cup of coffee on the side. You perch on the counter as Reese finishes cooking, and then you spend the rest of the morning talking about work and Landry and the uniforms that Graves keeps bringing to the cafe. Reese looks sick just thinking about them and you giggle. He pulls a face at you and pulls a sketchbook out of seemingly thin air and begins to ramble on about new designs and concepts he's thought up. You listen attentively, although, to be honest, you don't know much about fashion. You know the basics, of course, colour theory and what patterns and textures go together (knowledge that Graves seems to lack) but you don't know very much at all about the technical side. Reese just seems glad for an audience and he doesn't seem to mind explaining certain terms to you, he's always liked teaching the two of you new things (although usually it's about magic). 

You spend the day chattering and laughing and watching Reese sketch out more and more uniform designs and trying to get him to watch a stupid kids show about witches on netflix. He's easily goaded into the last one and then spends the next two hours glaring at the screen and writing down every single inconsistency. He gets so caught up in it that he doesn't see you laughing at him, and neither of you notice Landry coming back in until he's peering over Reese's shoulder to look at the list, then breaking into laughter himself. Reese pulls a face at you both and mutters something about immaturity, even as he shoots you both a fond smile as you tug at Landry's shirt, who obligingly bends down for a kiss. The show keeps blaring in the background and you and Landry break into fresh snickers when Reese twitches at a particularly bad line of dialogue. He glares at you both and you press a kiss to his cheek as you stand, heading to the kitchen to start a fresh batch of coffee. As the machine begins to whirr you turn around, a fond smile on your face when you see that Landry has taken your vacated spot on the couch and has half-pulled Reese into his lap. As the cups fill up you snap a quick picture and when you look back up from your phone, Landry is smiling over at you. You scoop up the cups and hurry back over, mindful to place them on the coffee table before snuggling up next to Landry. It's quiet and peaceful and so that is of course the moment when another spell is cast on the show and Reese begins to shout at the television. You share a glance with Landry, who is already changing it to some old rom-com you know Reese has seen at least a dozen times. You reach over to pry his sketchbook off of his lap and place it next to you, and then the three of you curl up to watch the fairly predictable plot. 

(Although the comfortable silence is broken halfway through when the love interest wears a particularly heinous ensemble and Reese nearly screams at the screen. Still, you wouldn’t trade this.)

**Author's Note:**

> look... I love them
> 
> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
